gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stalwart Empire of Zoomeropolis
"' Entrust your life to the motherland as it does to thee. "'' ''Page last updated on February 24th, 2017 - check the main page here. '' ::::::::: Summary The Stalwart Empire of Zoomeropolis is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by Chairman Zoomer with an iron fist, and remarkable for its enslaved workforce, smutty television, and compulsory military service. The hard-nosed, cynical, humorless population of 3.403 billion Vorettans are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. The medium-sized, corrupt, well-organized government prioritizes Defense, with Law & Order, Education, and Industry also on the agenda, while Spirituality and Environment aren't funded at all. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Voretta. The average income tax rate is 89.4%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Vorettan economy, worth a remarkable 1,147 trillion Azathees a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Retail, and Woodchip Exports. Black market activity is rampant. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an amazing 337,331 Azathees, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.2 times as much as the poorest. Suppression of pro-democracy protests is a daily occurrence, cash-strapped junkies lick rabbits for a cheap high, citizens cannot change their light bulbs without approval from an international committee, and citizens are barcoded to keep track of their movements. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Zoomeropolis's national animal is the Dissenter, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and religion is stricly forbidden in favor of state-imposed atheism. Map and Features Places of Interest -------ZOOMEROPOLIS------- '''Voretta - Official capital of Zoomeropolis and the most prolific of any Zoomeropolis city. Landmarks include the Sivella Internet Tower (which suffuses internet signals through half of Sivella) and Nocturne Square (which is located at the exact point in Sivella where both the sun and moon shine the least.) Hurmutee - A hermit town on the outskirts of the Zoomeropolis mainland, beyond the tundra and the ice mountains. Due to lack of proximity to any other sign of life, it has become a sort of safe haven for geniuses and scientists to study - the ZRA (Zoomerian Research Academy), an affiliate of the Valencian Engineering Society, is headquarted here. Arlia - ''A small village, and one of the few places in Zoomeropolis with any greenery. Renowned for its clear skies, abundant trees, beautiful rivers and lakes, and a breathtaking view of Heartless Bay. A great stimulus to Zoomeropolis' timber woodchipping and beef industries. ''Sarnath - A city at the northeastern coast of the Zoomeropolitan mainland. It is much like Arlia in that it is environmentally beautiful, but much more like Hurmutee in that it is a safe haven for scholars. Has the most schools of any city in Zoomeropolis. '''''Fort Reticent - Zoomeropolis' official military base of operations. Inhabited by only the most trusted Zoomeropolis military officials. Countless "sword traps" are littered around the territory. Shrouded in mystery, although not as much as... Fort Enigma - A mysterious fort presumably used for nuclear weapon R&D. Any tidbits of information that may have existed have eluded the many conspiracy theorists of Zoomeropolis. Vadder Village - Well-defended drop-off points for Chiss goods. On a certain holiday, MC Zoomer leaves his post to meet his father here. Empyrean Sanctuary - Located on the promontory leading to Lake Iowell, it is the beautiful, flower-filled grave of all legendary Zoomeropolitan politicians and soldiers. -------SOCTHERLANDS------- Bowe '- Capital of Soctherlands and one of four of its cities. Houses what is debatably Zoomeropolis' most sports-crazy fraction of people. ''New Tegelen - A sort of haven for Samtansian immigrants who have escaped Samtansia's apartheid and sexism for a better life under Dastardly Devil Sam. -------THEODOSIA/ZOOMERIA------- '''Vintorium -Theodosia's capital and one of its two cities. A popular tourist destination due to its proximity to Varuna. Salva - The large second city in Theodosia. It is devoted to mining, and although many more deposits for these have been found all over the country, most radioactive materials come from deep within the ground here. Fortunately, the old Theodosian fools didn't get their dirty hands on it. Tainted Crown - The massive, scarcely populated tip of the Theodosian mainland. Trees and cattle from this area have been a stimulus to Theodosia's Timber Woodchipping and Beef-Based Agriculture since its discovery. Malum's Grave - Located exactly in Varuna's now-ruined town square, on a now-barren island. Here, space has been made to commemorate those politicians of old Theodosia that were truly horrible people. Special Test Site ''- Zoomeropolis' very own weapon testing site. Best keep your distance. -------HEARTLESS BAY------- '''Port Victoria - A small town on the western coast of Zoomeropolis. Besides being a popular tourist destination for its lush greenery and clear skies, it is the only publicly known legal way for foreigners to enter Zoomeropolis. It has both airports, seaports, and retail stores to buy souvenirs from. Mysterious Map Disturbance - ? Clearer map here. Three Main Powers Overview Founded July 27, 2015. To be expanded. Origins/History To be expanded. The Zoomeropolitan Defense Department Standard Infantry Armaments Handguns * Glyph Gun : A small handgun equipped with a construct machine that creates a bullet composed solely of palpable plasma within nanoseconds of the trigger's pulling. A must-have for any Zoomeropolitan unit whether garrisoned in a captured nation or on the move. Used even by some high-ranking police officers. Made in Zoomeropolis. * GAI-01 ''': A gun identical in size and weight to the glyph gun. Much unlike the glyph gun, however, the GAI-01 uses its construct machine to generate an infinite amount of electricity-propelled plasma grenades that can shoot for up to 50 meters from the user. A much larger, similar cannon is present on Zoomeropolis' beta and alpha air force cruisers. Explosion radius of 5 meters. Made in Zoomeropolis after much R&D on the original handgun. '''Shotguns * Quadra Blaster : Very similar to the Glyph Gun in its functions, the Quadra Blaster uses its construct chip to generate four plasma shotgun shells and distribute them to the four barrels. In exchange for an added weight, Zoomeropolis' elite units can have a true monster of a weapon. Made in Zoomeropolis. * Compressor : A seemingly ordinary 2-barrel shotgun. However, it actually has no ammunition and releases strong soporific gas from its two barrels. Depending on which setting (Light, Moderate, Severe) the gun is set to, the sudden gas release may actually knock back targets at point blank. Made in Zoomeropolis for its beta and alpha infantry. Assault Rifles * Hyperglyph Cannon : A glyph rifle that, through R&D, has become capable of rapid-fire. Bullets fire so fast, the stream seems like an incessant green line of light. Made in Zoomeropolis and is a requirement for all infantry. * Leechforce : A special purpose rifle that absorbs the target's stamina through an electric ray invisible to the naked eye. The absorbed stamina powers the Twin Sister Rays. Made in Zoomeropolis. Interfectorem Unit Swords * Shadowrend : A basic black blade used by Zoomeropolis' most prestigious and renowned unit, the Interfectorem. Proven lighter than a feather and easy to grip, its simplicity is its deadliest feature. Slices through even the fittest of humans with as much ease as it slices through air. * Enigma : A special purpose blade that uses a retractable 2ft electric ray that is invisible to the naked eye as its blade. The blade can only be seen through the goggles of the standard Interfectorem cap and deflects all bullets with use of a magnetic field. When inactive, the blade looks almost identical to a small baton one would use in sports, making it very easy to sneak past other nations' airport security. * Silver Wolf : A sword with a silver blade that possesses all the deadly characteristics of the Shadowrend. It's not just a color variation, however - the silver blade can shoot rays of electricity directly forward. It can hold an object weighing as much as 500lb in its grasp, and the helpless victim can be lifted, thrown, or blown backwards. Throwing Knives * Falcon : A five inch blade that, when thrown, can fly upwards of 200mph towards the target. It's known to penetrate even flexible fiber armor at times due to the combined force resulting from the sheer speed and the blade's sharpness. 'Surface to Surface (Explosives)' *'Black Hole' - Grenades that create an inescapable vortex that sucks in all soldiers not wearing proper Zoomeropolitan military equipment before exploding. Explosion diameter of 4 meters. Blueprints provided by The Chiss Descendancy. *'Sewer Mine' - Mines equipped with omnidirectional laser lines that, when broken, trigger the mine which will then explode. Laser lines will not be broken if wearing proper Zoomeropolitan military equipment. Explosion diameter of 8 meters. Made in Zoomeropolis and used almost exclusively for protest control in New Varuna. 'Surface to Air' *'Remote-Controlled Mega Missile' - Small but very powerful propelled anti-aircraft explosives equipped on all Zoomeropolitan tanks. The tanks have a control panel made for firing and controlling these small beasts. Explosion diameter of 10 meters. Made in Zoomeropolis. *'Skyward Sword' - Medium-sized portable mines that, when placed and activated, shoot a laser beam vertically for either 3, 5, 7, or 10 kilometers. When this beam is broken by an aircraft, a small chip will be shot upwards at a speed of 5,000 miles per second to latch itself onto the aircraft. Once the chip is attached, an RCMM will be shot upwards at the same speed to exterminate the aircraft. Explosion diameter of 25 meters. Blueprints provided by The Chiss Descendancy. *'Armageddon' - Portable lock-on heat-seaking missile launcher that can lock on to multiple targets. When shot, one missile will be fired. However, this large carrier missile will break into up to seven smaller ones that will strike all targets. Explosion radius of 10 meters. Made in Zoomeropolis. 'Air to Surface' *'Soporific Zoomeropolitan Missile (SZMs)' - Carried by all Zoomeropolitan air craft, these small bombs will explode and release sleep-inducing chemicals when they come in contact with the ground or enemy personnel. Impact radius of 4 meters. Blueprint provided by The Chiss Descendancy. *'Exterminator' - Carried by the ZAF's Alpha Force, these large missiles boast the second greatest impact diameter of any Zoomeropolitan armament. Used only in war, these missiles cause high heat buildup in and around the impact zone along with lethal radiation. Explosion diameter of 30 miles. Made in Zoomeropolis. 'Multipurpose' Nuclear Armaments *'Thermoelectric Zoomeropolitan Missile (TZMs)' - A light ray that can be shot only by the ZAF's Alpha Force and the Twin Sister Rays in times of war. This light ray causes tremendous static electricity zone over an impact zone of 100 miles. The accompanying heat will trigger the static electricity, and a massive shock will cover the entirety of the impact zone for what could be hours. The reason only Alpha Force fighters can use it is because they're the only ones fast enough to escape the impact zone. Internet connections GFW-wide are expected to crash or lag severely when the weapon strikes. Impact diameter of 100 miles. Made in Zoomeropolis and considered a nuclear weapon. Guardians * Twin Sister Rays : Massive, 20-meter tall cannons situated on both the northernmost and southernmost tips of Zoomeropolis. Capable of launching SZMs, Exterminators, and even TMZs without the drawbacks ZAF aircraft face when doing the same. Made in Zoomeropolis and one of their most precious scientific achievements. Geography and Political Statistics Zoomeropolis is centered on the Great Zoomeropolitan Lake, and its cities spread out into the mainland. Zoomeropolis Voretta *'Population: ''~''195 Million (circa February 2016).'' *'''Location: Central Zoomeropolis. *'Terrain': The second environmentally clean city in Zoomeropolis, bits of remaining forest line the sides of the roads. Surrounded by the Great Zoomeropolitan River. *'Construction Complete': September 17, 2015. *'Additional Information': Zoomeropolis' seat of economical and industrial power and the capital of Zoomeropolis itself, Voretta is split into two districts - Betelgeuse (where countless factories and business headquarters are situated) and Altair (Zoomeropolis' political seat of power, where the Zoomeropolis Legislation HQ is located along with all of the upper-class residences and well-known international organization HQs the Zoomeropolitan GFW Embassy being one of them. Located on the border splitting the two districts is the GFW Trade Regulation Center, where the nation's imports and exports are managed. Jobs in Voretta account for 10% of all Zoomeropolis occupations. The wealthy, educated, and respected Zoomeropolitan upper-class resides almost exclusively in Voretta. *'Modes of Transportation': Sonic engine-powered trains run to and from Corecco and New Varuna on multiple bridges built over the Great Zoomeropolitan River. Corecco *'''Population: ~120 Million (circa December 2015) *'Location': Western Zoomeropolis, directly to the West of Voretta. *'Terrain': The least environmentally clean city in Zoomeropolis, there is only an occasional dirt patch next to the many roads. *'Construction Complete': December 8th, 2014, with New Varuna. *'Additional Information': Zoomeropolis' seat of scientific and military power and the location of many schools. Weapon and machinery imports from The Chiss Descendancy arrive in the Zoomeropolis Center of the Sciences (ZCS) and are distributed amongst many other research and army HQs, many being sent to the Zoomeropolis Foreign Threat Extermination Center (ZFTEC) which is in charge of the nation's army, navy and air force. Retail stores in Corecco sell gadgets such as computers, game consoles, and HD televisions. Jobs in Corecco account for 85% of all Zoomeropolis occupations. Most of the Zoomeropolitan working class resides in Corecco. *'Modes of Transportation': Besides the Voretta transportation bridge, two more bridges were built over the Great Zoomeropolitan River to allow transportation between Corecco and New Varuna - one connecting both city's norths and the other connecting the souths. New Varuna *'Population'':'' ~265 Million (circa December 2015) *'''Location: Eastern Zoomeropolis, directly to the East of Voretta. *'Terrain': A fairly environmentally clean city, stretches of grass adorn the sides of some roads. *'Construction Complete': December 8th, 2014, with Corecco. *'Additional Information': The location of all Zoomeropolitan Mid-to-Lower class residences, a few retail stores, and some schools. The HQ for the Zoomeropolis Organization for Urban Development (ZOUD) is located on the city's mideastern edge, looking out to the River. Some of Zoomeropolis' working class works here in the retail field. *'Modes of Transportation': Two bridges connect Corecco and New Varuna at the north and south, and sonic engine-powered trains make many round trips over the two bridges daily. Sunside City * Population: '''~220 Million (circa February 2016)' * Location: '''Northern Zoomeropolis, directly to the North of Voretta. * '''Terrain: By far the most environmentally clean Zoomeropolis city and their first venture away from the Great Zoomeropolitan Lake. * Construction Complete:' '''October 12, 2015. * '''Additional Information': Construction began in Mid-Late July as Zoomeropolitan officials predicted New Varuna could soon reach its capacity limit. Sunside City is Zoomeropolis' second residential city, with most of the nation's private schools and retail stores in it. * Modes of Transportation: Subway trains running below the lake give transportation to and from Sunside City. Hurmutee * Population: '''~10 million (circa February 2016) * '''Location: '''Eastern Zoomeropolis, past tundra and ice mountains. Arlia * '''Population: ~300,000 (circa February 2016) * Location: '''Southern Zoomeropolis. Soctherlands Bowe * '''Population:' '~625 million (circa May 2016) * Location: Southeastern Soctherlands * Additional Information: Lacks the technological edge of Voretta and Vintorium, but is regardless an economic powerhouse, specializing in agriculture, Book Publishing, and Arms Manufacturing. Houses the second-largest military force of all of Zoomeropolis. New Tegelen * Population: ~395 million (circa May 2016) * Location: Northwestern Soctherlands. * Additional Information: Zoomeropolis' most culturally diverse city. Its population is comprised of mostly Samtansian and Sipsconian refugees, which Zoomeropolis has welcomed with open arms. Any attempt by other countries to retrieve these refugees will end badly for them, as they are protected by the Bowe forces. Theodosia/Zoomeria Vintorium * Population: ~705 million (circa May 2016) * Location: Southern Theodosia. * Additional Information: Similar to Voretta in its appearance and work, but the opposite in its politics. In order to attract more foreigners, MC Zoomer has made it both a liberal paradise and economic powerhouse. So far, the strategy has worked perfectly. Overall Nation Statistics *'Capital: '''Voretta. *'Location': Southeastern Sivella *'Climate': Though Zoomeropolis has some of the best weather in GFW, rain isn't an uncommon occurrence as it happens almost daily. However, natural disasters are almost unheard of. Due to their location in GFW, it tends to be very cold, only warming up slightly in the summer. *'Size': 18.6 million mi^2. Additional Information Government Expenditure *'Defense: 27%'' ($5,317,292,999,522.33 27)' *'Social Welfare: 0% ($958,815,238,437.93)' *'Healthcare: 12% ($2,166,304,555,360.95)'' *'''Education: 16% ($3,150,988,444,161.38)' *'''Commerce: 16% ($3,150,988,444,161.38)' *'''Public Transport: 10% ($2,166,304,555,360.95)' *'Law and Order: 17% ($639,210,158,958.62)' *'Religion and Spirituality: 0% (0)' *'''Administration: 2% ($393,873,555,520.17)'' *'The Environment: 0% ($0)' *'Social Equality: 0% ($0)' Inter-GFW Relations The Chiss Descendancy : Thanks to the Chiss' help in the rise of Zoomeropolis, the two nations have developed a mutual affection and the Zoomeropolitans are actually quite understanding of the Chiss culture and their ways of living, despite their differences. Even after the new nation was complete, Supreme Commander Benthamic's building and gadget blueprints still provide a stimulus to its intelligence, scientific advancement, and economy. Zoomeropolis has recently joined the dark side, following in the Chiss' steps. Nultsia : No. SipsConia : No. Samtansia : Samtansia is one of Zoomeropolis' closest allies, and due to both ideological and geographical proximity, the large archipelago nation is protected by Zoomeropolitan forces. Mallandia : Zoomeropolis knows the founder and commander-in-chief of GFW is awesome and there has never been tensions besides the occasional snide remarks they exchange. Edgelandia : No. Category:Fan Creations